


Why Don't You Make Me?

by Shi_Toyu, swanshapedearlyworm



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanshapedearlyworm/pseuds/swanshapedearlyworm
Summary: Tony's been injured and Hydra's got them surrounded, but Steve isn't leaving his friend behind. (With art!)





	Why Don't You Make Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: "Why don't you make me?"

The mission had gone sideways from the moment he and Tony had touched down. The Hydra base they’d come to investigate was supposed to be abandoned. It was a cut and dry data retrieval mission, Tony just seeing what he could get off their computers. Steve had only tagged along because he had nothing better to do.

Instead, they’d been met by an ambush. Their coms had been scrambled and Tony’s suit taken out with what Steve was pretty sure had been an anti-aircraft missile. Steve had grabbed his unresponsive teammate and dragged him as far out as he could, but it wasn’t far enough. Hydra had still caught up with them before Steve could get them back to the quinjet.

“Move aside, Captain,” the lightly-accented voice instructed with smug glee. “It’s over.”

Steve all but snarled at the man, not moving from his place in front of Tony’s crumpled form. This bastard could fuck off right to hell.

“Why don’t you make me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing swanshapedearlyworm (swan-shaped-cream-puffs on [ Tumblr ](http://swan-shaped-cream-puffs.tumblr.com/)) for this incredible artwork!!! I love it!


End file.
